White Rose of Kemirleon
by Wenaheart
Summary: I decided to continue the storyline of OVA series and I think Ashram’s fans will like it because this story is about him. Death is only the beginning…


_**White Rose of Kemirleon**_

**A.N: **I decided to continue the storyline of OVA series, so if you want Spark, Neese, Leaf – I'm sorry but you won't find them here it concerns Pirotess too, she is dead remember? But I think Ashram's fans will like it because this story is about him and one more thing: Parn is not the king of Alania, he is … well, read and you'll know Back to the story: "…Death is only the beginning…", - from Mummy film hehe. I do not own Lodoss characters, but the plot is all mine!

**Short content: **After the fall of Beld's empire and the death of Ashram the lands of Marmo are divided between the Lodoss Alliance countries lead by Valis. The only forth that can withstand the Alliance is Marmian Resistance and it's leader. And yet, Karla has spread her nets for the royal family of Valis. But that is not all. Twenty year have passed after the battle on the Fire dragon mountain and in the Falaris temple. Lodoss must face its old enemy again, who was believed to be dead. And he is not human any more…

**Chapter 1: The Beginning. Part I **

_…out of the window_

_Leaves sing in the wind:_

"_He has gone forever, your beloved king"…_

_A.Akhmatova_

Afternoon on Marmo was like evening. The sky was covered with dark thunderclouds. It was drizzling. Earth and Dark forest sank in grey pitch-dark mist. At the edge of the forest raised lonely half ruined tower. Slim figure in the black cloak approached it, behind the decayed wooden gates stood a man with a grey hair. He was wearing a priest robe.

"Lady Ferrilonver! You've came, it so pretty from your part. You haven't changed a bit."

"Illimir. You haven't changed too, the same grumbling old man. I'm here on business and

I need you help."

"Why do you think that I'll help, your father nearly impaled me on sharp stick and wanted to place in public view to die? Is it guilty to be half-breed?"

"But he didn't do that, after all. Although my father was a king don't judge me by his hasty actions."

"Yes, you saved my life and I'm forever your debt. How this all come in handy… Let's go inside."

There was a smell of burning, dust and dampness in the tower. Drops of rain water were falling from the ceiling. Illimir lighted out a candle. In the corners of the guardroom laid lots of rubbish and other various junk, winding stairs went up to the roof full of holes and a lonely torch on the wall wasn't burning. Dark elven lady shivered with disgust. Ferrilonver felt that something very cold dropped under her collar. In her cat like green eyes played dim glares of candle, pale skin seemed grey in the twilight, and draft moved her curly white hair.

"So, you are just from the harbor, milady. How are the things going on Alecrast? Did you really get involved with those fanatics? Interesting, what's in it for you? "- half-elf spoke maliciously.

"Too many questions Illimir but I'll tell you. I just need a body of any healthy person, twenty maybe twenty five years old."

"The resurrection ritual is very dangerous milady. You cannot predict the person's actions after return."

"You are well informed Illimir, perhaps too well."

"Your friend satyr wags his tongue all the time."

"Back to business. So you know where can I get the body? I haven't got much time left."

"Easier said than done. Have you seen a dispensation of corpuses here? – Illimir lighted out the second candle – As far as I remember there is a temple of Falaris to north from here. There was a battle there long ago. I think you will find yourself the proper body- the exile's face distorted with sarcastic grimace – And don't forget to take a torch with you; it is rather dark in there even for a dark elf. Now we are quits…"

"Possibly…, farewell Illimir."

Ferrilonver slipped a sodden cowl on her silver hair. Candles went out from the draught. Elven lady left the exile's tower and made her way towards the temple. Her figure disappeared in the mist…

---

**P.S: **The next chapter will be much longer, I promise (it was a prologue after all). And I completely agree with R.C.C. about the lack of Lodoss fanfiction. This must be corrected Please, review.


End file.
